


Roleplay (soon to have a better name, i swear)

by Catfromthestars, The_Stars



Category: Magical OC Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Other, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, RP, Roleplay, Shapeshifters - Freeform, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfromthestars/pseuds/Catfromthestars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars/pseuds/The_Stars
Summary: This is an rp between @Catfromthestars and I! It takes place in a magical world, and is a romance/action following our oc's; Xavi (mine), Nerissa (mine) and Sash (Cat's)





	1. Anger, Anxiety, and Blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so blessed to be rping with my bff Cat! I've wanted to get back into rping and now I can with an awesome writer! Please enjoy <3  
> Also when reading, keep in mind that {k} is my paragraph and {R} is Cat's paragraph!

{K}-Xavi and Sash live together, in an apartment next to the wharf- and they just had a fight over something. So Sash storms out.  {K}

{R} Sash got angry easily and it was hard for her to control when she did. She had to find some way to release these pent up emotions. Once she had stormed out of the apartment she focused her magic. The air near her back shimmered with blue light. Wings appeared connected to her they matched the color of her hair. She started rise into the air then she sped out over the water. She started angrily throwing balls of water. She created waves, whirl pools, just trying to release anger. Some tears were falling from her eyes by now as well. 

{K} I saw the flying girl startle when i yelled. "Hey! Watch where you're throwing that water! ...Gods...can a mermaid get any peace around here!" She hovered in midair, her tantrum forgotten. Wings beating softly above the water as she stared at me. 'Oops' i thought. 'I forgot that not everyone is accustomed to mermaids.' My tail flicked gently as I prepared to leave, just in case she decided to be violent again.

{R} (Gonna change my pov cause fuck it I messed up) I stared at the water where the girl was swimming. It was a mermaid. This took minutes to process so I just stared down at her. The anger forgotten. "Oh gods.." I whispered to myself thinking I was partially hallucinating. I knew magic existed but I don't know mermaids were actually real. I saw the girl looking like she would leave so I dived towards the water stopping just above it. "Don't leave! I won't hurt you," I said in a frenzy and reached out gently grabbing the mermaids wrist as I got closer to the water. I had no shoes on so I let my feet dip in the cold water. I looked over the girl while she was so close. "Your pretty.." I said not realizing what I said until it was too late. The girl looked at me and struggled a bit in the grip that I had on her.

{K} The....girl?? Was holding my wrist, and she ...thought that I was pretty?! This was a major shock. I'd never considered a /human/ might find me pretty! With my strange blue hair, and even stranger skin and eyes, not to mention the pointy teeth, merpeople are advised to stay away from Normals. But...I suppose she wasn't exactly normal herself... I blushed and whispered to myself "She thinks i'm pretty..." I stopped pulling and looked at her. "Well...I suppose I won't leave... and um...your pretty too!" I blurt out. Good lords, I don't think i've been this awkward since middle school.

{R} I saw the mermaid girls cheeks darkened and mine did as well. The girl suddenly blurted out how she thought I was pretty? I shook my head to myself wondering why she would think that. the girl also said she wasn't leaving, my mind realized. I released her wrist after that. My blush darkened "I-I'm sorry I grabbed y-you" I mumbled to her and crossed my arms feeling nervous now. Slowly I lowered myself fully into the water. I made the water dip down first so I was standing next the water in a bubble with my head above the surface. This way I wasn't wet. I could get a better look at the girls tail to and I stared at it. It was amazing..I always did like things that lived in the water. "I'm not dreaming, thank the gods," I said to myself finally catching up to reality. I was suddenly nervous again my temper gone replacing my mood with an anxious one.

{K}She was staring at my tail. I didn't mind of course! She looked very nervous, but I was regaining my confidence. I gently flicked my tail, sending droplets of shimmering water through the air. They caught the sunlight and turned as pale yellow as my tail. I smirked at neher, and tossed my long hair over my shoulder. "it's not often I come to the surface and find someone as beautiful as the sun... So...what's your name sunshine"

{R} She asked me my name I repeated in my head a couple of times, nothing processing. She also said I was pretty again. My face was entirely red now spreading down to my neck. I swallowed "M-My names Sash," I said my wide eyes on her. "And y-yours?" I twisted a bit of my hair shrinking back a little. I wanted to turn into something smaller, and I almost did I shimmered faintly. My powers controlled me more then I did sometimes. When my mood changed they changed with it. I was also little untrustworthy. So the mermaid girl in front of me seemed nice so I tried to seem like I did have trust. (Little bit about Sash..Also she has like vv strong emotions and like mood swings so..??..?? Idk)

{K} "My names Nerissa! And Sash is a cool name!" I backed down a little, not wanting to upset her. 'Gods... her blush is sooo cute..' All of a sudden I heard a sharp noise, that sounded slightly gurgled by the water. Sash noticed me tilting my ears and raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner. "Well..." I announced "Mom's calling, gtg but..uh maybe i'll talk to you tomorrow..." I blushed a little at the thought of seeing her again. I flipped back into the water, waved goodbye, and swam away.

{R} Nerissa, I thought to myself, what a cute name. She thought mine was cool as well! She told me about seeing me tomorrow and having to leave and I waved goodbye, sad to see her go, but excited to see her again tomorrow. I flew back out of the water leaving the water flat like normal. I headed to the apartment not even remembering having a fight with Xavi. My mind was clouded with thoughts about the mermaid girl. I hugged myself as I landed on the apartment balcony. I then giggled. "What an exciting day.." I whispered, smiling.

 

 

 


	2. Bye Xavi, Hello Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavi was pissed enough to leave, sweater paws are cute, and Nerissa is ready for the magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapter titles are memes and so is my writing.  
> Shorter chapter, but still amazing thanks to @catfromthestars!  
> *there are a lot of plot holes but liiiike....*
> 
> Shhhhh plot holes are fine nobody will notice *glares at everyone*   
> -Cat

R} I walked into the apartment in a slight daze, but with a happy smile on my face. I stopped suddenly almost falling. Something was wrong, it was quiet. Xavi and me had fought about the music but I didn't care anymore, still why did she turn it off? I couldn't hear a sound, Xavi was always making noise..which sometimes wasn't bad. I searched through the apartment looking for a trace of her. She was gone. I was worried but not to much, she probably went off to her cabin. Suddenly an idea popped into me mind. Nerissa could stay here! At least while Xavi was gone. Maybe I could even use my shapeshifting magic to let her be human! Overwhelmed with excitement I debated on going in the morning or now. Deciding on morning I headed to bed.

K} I opened my eyes slowly. The water was fairly dark this far down. But I could see the faintest hint of sunlight far above. I rose from my sleeping nest and flicked my tail gently to wake myself. I could barely sleep last night I was so excited for today! I shot out, and whooshed past my mother. I turned around and quickly yelled "Bye mom i'm going somewhere don't wait up, love you byeeeee" She laughed and waved me away. She thought I should get out more anyway, so she didn't mind. I raced out to our meeting place for Sash! My cheeks felt warm at the thought of seeing her again...

R} I woke up quickly that morning. I then spent about a hour trying to find something that actually looked good. Finally deciding on a large navy sweater that went down to my thighs and I could have sweater paws with. I wore this light brown shorts that only peaked out about a centimeter front under the sweater. I wore no shoes like most of the time. I like being able to feel things beneath my feet. I then hurriedly grabbed an apple and ran out to the balcony. I did the same magic as last time giving myself wings so I could fly out to the water. Once there I spotted Nerissa immediately. I blushed and soared down hovering in front of her. "Hello.." I said softly, as I bit my lip nervously.

K} I scanned the horizon quickly and spotted Sash soaring in. I had to hide my quiet gasp. She was beautiful in brown...and those sweater paws. I was blushing head to toe. I... kinda noticed how i was dressed shabbily. In my waterproof crop-top that was built for speed, and not fashion, I wasn't exactly rocking it like she was. But clothes aside, I was so happy to see her again, beaming so wide, all my teeth showed, I said hello, to the prettiest human in the galaxy.

R} I smiled. "I wanted to t-talk to you about something..my roommate Xavi is gone right now. So I was kinda wondering...if you wanted to stay with me," I blurted the last part out quickly and blushed. "Y-You don't have to, but I think I my magic could shapeshift you into a human form.." I shook my head "It's a bad idea never mind," I said all ready going back on my decision. I crossed my arms kinda hugging myself and looked down at the water watching her tail swish.

K} My jaw dropped. This was amazing. A perfect deal! I swished my tail faster and faster until I lept out of the water and wrapped my arms around her. She jolted and nearly fell into the water, but I trusted her. I gasped with happiness, the air felt so cool on my tail! Wrapping my tail and arms around her until I was comfy, I whispered in her ear "When can you change me"

R} My wings and magic held me up as Nerissa hugged me. I stayed frozen at first but slowly relaxed and wrapped my arms around her slowly. I heard her whisper in my ear and I blushed feeling her breath against my neck. "A-Any time but I'm n-not sure if my magic will agree. W-We can try now..?" I asked and looked at her excitedly. I flew quickly over to a small dock and placed her on it, her tail hanging over the edge. "You ready?" I asked excited but nervous. Then looked at her for an answer.

K} I smile at her, "of course"

 


	3. Ever just feel...really tired.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek i'm so dead inside, cat help me.
> 
> I'm the best at summarys so here we go -Cat
> 
> Nerissa gets changed into a human form by Sash. This used up a lot of her magic so there was trouble. Luckily in the end it worked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat roasted me about my bad memory and I'm still salty.
> 
> You should be  
> -Cat

R} I mumbled to myself, or, more my magic. "Come on I know you can do this. Just go." I put my hands out towards Nerissa and tried to push the magic. A faint blue shimmer started to encircle her tail. It started to get brighter and brighter until eventually we both shielded our eyes. Suddenly a wave of tiredness washed over me. It might have been too much magic to use on another person. My wings disappeared and I fell backwards towards the water, luckily my magic caught me. It had a mind of its own so it controlled the water to catch me. I think I had passed out, everything slowly closed in and it was black. I hoped the spell had worked, I thought right before I lost consciousnesses.  
(Sash can use a lot of magic on herself because her magic likes her and kinda helps her but using other magic, like when she uses her healing or transformation magic in others makes her really tired and makes her lose a lot of energy)

K} The brightness surrounded me, I threw my hands over my eyes, and when I opened them again I saw Sash fall to the water. I tried to swim over to her...but it felt so weird! I looked down, and lo and behold. Legges. Just a pale as the rest of me, but nonetheless, scaleless, hairy, human legs. I had to push my amazement back though, as I had more pressing matters. I kicked my legs *gosh this is sooo weird* and swam to Sash, who was...suspended in the water.She seemed to be ok, but the magic had taken it's toll and she needed to sleep. I pulled her back to the dock (thankfully we were still close to it.) Leaning on the sunlit wood, breathing in the ocean smell and sitting next to my best friend... I fell asleep

R} I woke up a few moments later and sighed.  
"Don't do that again!" I said talking to my magic (Sash is kinda weird, also her magic is kind like another person to her and it helped her through some stuff) I looked over and saw Nerissa sleeping..and she had legs! It worked! She looked so peaceful. I decided it would be best to try not to wake her so I summoned my wings again and picked her up. I carried her bridal style. As I flew back up to the apartment it was hard. My wings were small and actually had to get bigger to adjust to the added weight. My wings had to shift quite large actually. She was fairly chubby, and it only made her more stunning... I blushed to myself, I couldn't believe I just admitted that she was...so utterly cute. 

K}I just wasn't used to it. I landed gently, or at least tried to, in reality I almost fell in my face. Steadying myself I opened the sliding door with my elbow. I then went to my very colorful room and placed her down on my bed. I was exhausted so I laid down beside her and curled up in a ball. I fell asleep in seconds.


End file.
